


Parental Advisory Required

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU - Kylo does a face turn, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kylo and Rey fail at parenting, Some angst, Then again maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're using the Force to change your kid's diaper?” or: two Jedi try to raise a kid and drive the grandparents crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Advisory Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth

Rey stepped into the room, removing her cloak and throwing it over the back of the sofa: „It's not Valerian stomach flu.“

Looking up from his pad, Kylo smiled at her: „That's good. I was getting worried.“

„You always get worried,“ Rey teased. Then, the smile on her face widened into a grin: „I'm pregnant.“

„...pregnant?”

Stepping up to him, Rey pulled the pad out of his hands and deposited it on the table before swinging herself into his lap, arms wrapped around Kylo's nape: “Yes. You know, the thing that happens when a man and a woman...”

She didn't get any further, her words being cut off by a long, deep kiss.

“That's wonderful!” Kylo's grin rivaled Rey's own, but then his face fell.

“Something wrong? I thought you were happy about it.”

“I am. It's just...” Kylo took a deep breath, then released it, casting his eyes down: “I'm not sure if we're ready for this. If I'm ready for this.”

“Hey.” Rey reached up, pushing a lock of hair out of his forehead with a gentle gesture. Then, she put her fingers underneath his chin and tilted his head up until he was looking at her again: “I know you're scared. I'm a bit scared, too. I mean, non of us had a normal childhood. But we can do this. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?”

“Our child grows up to be the most powerful force user in history, turns to the Dark Side and destroys the whole galaxy,” Kylo said in a deadpan voice.

Rey shrugged: “Point. But I don't think that will happen.” She leaned in, bumping her forehead against his softly: “I think our kid will be cute and wonderful and full of light. How couldn't it, with parents like us?”

–

Rey loved everything about her daughter, from her tiny toes to her big brown eyes that look so much like Kylo's. The only thing she absolutely, completely did not love were Alyssa's bodily functions. Rey liked to think of herself as a seasoned warrior, and she was, she had been through more battles than she cared to count and had seen things that would make others throw up from the mere mention of them. But changing a baby's diapers was just gross. 

Most of the time, she got someone else to do it, from Kylo to Leia or even Poe whenever him and Finn were visiting. But sometimes, there was no one else around. 

Good thing Rey was also a very powerful Jedi. Yes, this wasn't how the Force was supposed to be used, but hey, a girl had to use all the tricks available to her.

Rey had been focusing so hard on keeping Alyssa aloft and manipulating everything from the diaper to the powder in just the right way that she hadn't heard the others come back, so it was a bit of a shock when suddenly, there was a voice behind her saying: “You're using the Force to change your kid's diaper?” 

The fright made Rey lose her focus for a second, and Alyssa shrieked as she took a dip and landed on the changing table. 

“Seriously, Rey,” Han said, shaking his head at her before stepping up to the changing table and taking care of Alyssa. “Get over yourself. I got no problems with you and Ben doing your Jedi thing to rock her cradle or float stuff around to make her laugh, but this?”

“It was going great until you interrupted me,” Rey said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Listen, kiddo,” Han said, handing Rey her clean, sweet-smelling daughter, “no one really likes this. But it's part of the job.” He gave Rey a smile and patted her shoulder: “Just wait 'til she's running around, being constantly underfoot and getting her grubby fingers all over your stuff.” Han chuckled: “Some of the buttons on the Falcon's main console still get stuck because Ben wanted to play pilot and eat gummy worms at the same time.”

Rey giggled: “I'm so going to use that against him.”

“That's why I told you,” Han said with a wink. Then, he pointed a finger at her: “No more using the Force to change my granddaughter.”

–

“BEN! REY!”

“Whoa.” Rey looked up at Kylo and raised an eyebrow at him, a slight worry creeping onto her face. 

Kylo pulled his still-wet hair back into a ponytail, then grimaced at her: “I know that tone of voice. Never thought I would hear it again, though.”

“We're in trouble?” Rey picked up Kylo's shirt and threw it at him.

“Deep trouble.” Kylo pulled the shirt over his head and attempted a chuckle: “Go to your room immediately, you're grounded, no pod racing simulator for a month trouble.”

The joke didn't make the uneasy feeling in his stomach go away, but at least Rey was giggling now. 

“Let's go, then,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him along and down the stairs.

The situation awaiting them downstairs was almost enough to make Kylo pull away and run up the stairs again, though. The fury on his mother's face was of a scale usually reserved for things having to do with inept generals or cowardly politicians. 

“What were you two thinking? Were you thinking at all?”

Both Kylo and Rey were taken completely off guard, not knowing what this all was about, but before either of them had had the chance to say anything, Leia took a step towards them and waved the hilt of Rey's light saber in their faces.

“I found Alyssa playing with this! THIS!”

Kylo could feel Rey's hand clutch his, her whole body going rigid: “Umm I must have left it on the table after we got back from practice...” 

Kylo shot a glance over to the table where yes, his saber was still lying, too, and a cold chill ran down his spine.

“You can't just leave these things lying around here where Alyssa can reach them! Especially you, Ben!” 

His mother rounded in on him, the fury on her face now mixing with fear: “That thing doesn't even have an catch, and with those energy vents... I don't even want to think about what could have happened.”

The way Rey had wrapped her arms around herself, eyes wide in a suddenly pale face told Kylo that she was thinking exactly what he was thinking. If it hadn't been for good fortune, their daughter could have been killed. 

“Mother, I...”

Leia looked first at him, then at Rey, and all the rage seemed to drain out of her as quickly as it had appeared. Closing the distance between them, she laid a hand on Rey's cheek, stroking it gently: “I'm sorry I lost my temper at you. I was just so worried.”

Rey shook her head, biting her lower lip: “No, you're right. That was really stupid of us.” She turned her face in the direction of the door to Alyssa's room, her voice dropping to nothing more than a whisper before wrapping her arms around Kylo's waist and hugging him close: “She could have been killed.”

“None of us want to lose her,” Leia said, her gaze turning towards Kylo. “No parent should lose their child.”

“It won't happen again, mother. Not ever.”

–

“Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!”

The word ended in a loud wail as Alyssa came running over to them as fast as her little legs would carry her, rubbing at her eyes with balled-up fists.

Rey scooped up the bawling child and snuggled Alyssa into her lap: “Sweetie, what's wrong?”

“Jax is being mean to me!” The little girl sniffled, and cast a baleful glare in the direction of the boy before burying her face in Rey's front. 

“Aww. What did he do?” Rey asked, her voice soothing as she stroked Alyssa's messy hair to calm her down.

“He shoved me. And he said mean things.” One eye peeked out of the curtain of robes and hair to look at Kylo: “About daddy.”

Rey continued to pet Alyssa's hair, looking over at Kylo with a pained grimace. It wasn't as if this hadn't happened before. At least a dozen times. Kylo's past would always haunt him, and really, people had a right to their anger and resentment, even if it hurt. Kylo had changed his future, but there was no way to change the things he had done in the past.

Kylo gave Rey a shrug and reached over to ruffle Alyssa's hair: “It's all right, little padawan. They're just words. Don't listen to them.”

Alyssa peeked out from her mother's arms again, giving Kylo a look that said that she wasn't entirely convinced: “Well you shouldn't say mean things.”

“No, you shouldn't. But not everyone knows that.”

Alyssa spent a few minutes snuggling with her mother, then hopped off Rey's lap and ran over to the swings as if nothing had happened. 

Both of them watched her in silence for a while, then Kylo spoke up, his voice low: “You know, I'm used to the things people say about me. I don't mind.” His eyes narrowed at the little boy who had been the cause of all of this, and Rey could hear the slight growl in his voice: “I do mind when they pull our daughter into it.”

“Mhm.” Rey leaned against him, following his line of sight. Right to the pebble that was floating about half a foot above the ground. “Kylo!” She gave him a little shove: “Stop that. No using the force to fling pebbles at little boys.”

Kylo gave a sigh and rolled his eyes theatrically: “If you say so.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Once again, they fell quiet, listening to the laughter and noises of the children playing. Until a scream and a loud wail cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

Jax was lying on the ground, having fallen face first into the shallow pond at the edge of the playground, his clothes wet and muddy.

Kylo turned his head to give Rey a suspicious look, one eyebrow raised in amusement: “I thought you said no using the force...?”

“No using the force to throw pebbles,” Rey answered with a chuckle and a wicked grin. “I said nothing about shoving that little brat into the pond.”

“And I'm the one people are suspicious of.”


End file.
